Happily Ever After, or Not?
by PropertyOfZFV
Summary: This is my first ever fic so please R&R! Set just after Down the Drain. Warrick calls Catherine and asks her out for dinner, soon it turns into the perfect romantic life, at least untill Warricks past catches up to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Happily Ever After, Or Not?**

**A/N: **This is my first ever fic so please be kind. The chapter's will get longer, I just want to see if you like it before I decide how long.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI, however Carlee is my OC, you'll see

Set right after "Down the Drain"

Chapter 1: It's a Date

Cath's POV

I sat on my bed just staring off into space when the phone rang startling me back to reality. "Hello" I answered glumly.

"Hey Cath, its Warrick"

Oh my god!!! After I had just spent the past two hours daydreaming about him, here he was on the phone! Oh no I'm still on the phone! Play it cool Cath. "Grumph". O yeah real smooth!

"Sorry" he replied, confusion in is completely wonderful, deep, amazing, spectacular voice! "I hope you weren't asleep'

"Nope" O good my voice works again "I wasn't asleep"

"That's good. Well the thing is…… I was thinking about what happened between us and I was sort of wondering…… Do you want to go for dinner with me?" He asked nervously. Did I want to go to dinner with him? Of course I did! But as I thought of how great it would be my stomach started doing flip flops. It wasn't fair that he controlled my organs and made them dance like deranged monkeys every time I talked to him. "Cath you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here! And I would love to go for dinner with you."

"Great! How's seven sound, seeing as we both have the night off?"

"It sounds awesome!"

"Great it's a date" he said then "Bye Cath, can't wait!"

"Bye" I said before laying back on my bed and hugging the phone to my chest. What was wrong with me? I was behaving like Lindsey when she has a crush on a guy at school. I'm a grown woman surely I have more self control…… sigh nope!

**A/N: **Please R&R! Hope you liked it. Updates soon


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update. I had tons of stuff to do this past little while. Here's chapter 2 so enjoy! )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI, however Carlee is my OC. You'll see

Chapter 2: Just thinking

Warrick POV

I rode along to Cath's place listening to the radio quietly playing in the background. I couldn't believe that I had actually done it! I asked out Catherine Willows! There were some problems we would have to face if it got more serious though, Ecklie's wrath for instance.

I pulled up into her driveway to see a light on outside, must mean she's not ready yet. As I walked up to her door I started to get really nervous and my palms turned all clammy, sort of a sweaty clammy though. The sound of the doorbell rang in my ears as I shifted my weight nervously.

"Hey 'Rick!" she said as she opened the door. She walked past me and as the smell of her perfume wafted up into my nose I knew I made the right choice.

3rd Person POV

Warrick led Catherine to his truck and opened the door for her, her giving him a smile of thanks. A small part of the drive was silent but Catherine broke it by saying "so ummmm….. where exactly are we going? You never mentioned on the phone."

"O I was thinking the White Rose Café." Warrick replied "I made a reservation there when you accepted"

Catherine gave a small look of surprise, the White Rose Café was a fancy place! "no that sounds amazing!" she replied

"Thanks. You look absolutely amazing Cath" he said giving her a very flirty smile. It was true. She had on a navy blue, almost black halter dress with matching heels and wore white gold earrings and necklace.

"Thanks" she said "you look pretty good in green and with your black jacket and pants. Pretty amazing!"

(I know I use the word amazing a lot but I love it)

Shortly enough they arrived at the café however they could immediately tell that something was wrong. There were 4 police cars and the car belonging to Detective Jim Brass all parked by the door way. Warrick walked up to the door with Catherine right behind him clutching his arm. "What do you think's going on?" she whispered.

"I dunno" Warrick replied peering in the window on the door

However from inside Brass spotted Warrick peering in through the window and quickly walked over to him." You've gotta come inside. There's a woman named Carlee in there screaming her lungs out for you."

"C-Carlee" Warrick stammered suddenly looking sick

"Ya now hurry up before she cracks a window with her screaming!" Brass said turning on his heel and walking back into the restaurant, followed by Warrick and Catherine.

In the middle of the restaurant was a young, Caucasian woman with dark hair, wearing faded leans and a t-shirt screaming her lungs out.

"You've got to calm her down" Brass yelled at Warrick "She only screams louder if any of us try to talk to her!"

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the cliff hanger but if you review I promise to update! Have an AMAZING day! )


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So so sooooo sorry it took me forever to update but I have been crazy busy and then my internet was down. But better late than never right? Hopefully!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own CSI sigh. Carlee my OC

Chapter 3: Can't run From the Past

Warrick's POV

"C-Carlee" I managed to choke out. How did she find me I mean last time I saw her was years ago!

"Who's she?" Catherine asked still holding onto my arm

"Someone I dated a long time ago" I said still astonished that she had managed to find me after all of these years.

"Go talk to her!" Brass yelled at me gesturing towards Carlee.

Slowly I made my way to the center of the room where Carlee was standing, screaming, with her back turned towards me. I lightly placed my hand on her shoulder, feeling all eyes on us. She spun around shooting daggers at me.

"Warrick!" she sceamed at me "How did you think you could just get away with what you did?!"

"What did you do?" Catherine asked coming up beside me

"I'll tell you what he did!" Carlee said turning on Catherine "He got me pregnant at age 17 then got scared and left!"

"No Warrick wouldn't do that" Catherine said trying to defend me

"Yes I did" I mumbled so that only Catherine could hear me

**A/N: **I know super short chapter but I still want to see if I have any readers left befor I continue. Thanks to Jaunty Chick for letting me use the White Rose Café! 


End file.
